


Regalami un sogno per una notte

by AnninaR



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Sex, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Kagura non riesce a smettere di pensare a Sesshomaru, di seguirlo in attesa che lui si accorga di lei. Ma una sera, complice la notte e una radura solitaria, la signora del vento si lascerà andare e finalmente vivrà una notte tra le braccia del suo Demone.
Relationships: Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 5





	Regalami un sogno per una notte

Sono davvero patetica ma non riesco a farne a meno, è un impulso a cui non so resistere. Lo so di non avere speranze però la mia mente non riesce a liberarsi dal pensiero di lui.

«Jaken ma il signor Sesshomaru credi tornerà presto?»

«Rin mi fai sempre la solita domanda, quando il padrone sparisce. Non lo so, lui fa quello che gli pare quindi a noi non tocca che aspettare.»

Sospiro allontanandomi prima che il mostriciattolo verde mi noti. Speravo di vederlo, anche solo per un istante, ecco perché mi ero messa a spiare l’umana e il rospo... quanto sono stupida. Certamente non mi avrebbe accolto a braccia aperte ma con la mano sulla sua spada, come sempre, però avrei potuto vederlo.

Mi inoltro tra gli alberi di questa foresta, il vento che soffia tra i rami odora di erba bagnata e libertà. Una libertà che non mi è concessa, come non dovrebbe essermi concesso nulla perché in fondo non sono niente, solo un emanazione di Naraku. Come potrebbe anche solo vedermi come donna, se in me sente l’odore del suo nemico? Gli ripudierà la sola idea di percepire la mia vicinanza mentre io non desidero altro che stringermi al suo corpo, per placare la passione che ha risvegliato in me. Qualcosa che non pensavo neanche di possedere ma evidentemente Sesshomaru, anche senza far niente, è riuscito a prendersi qualcosa che non appartiene nemmeno a me... il mio cuore.

Cammino senza una meta, dove dovrei andare? Non ho voglia di tornare tra le mura del castello di Naraku, in quell’aria fetida dove neanche il vento riesce a penetrare. Mi sento così sola la dentro. Sola con il pensiero di lui che non mi abbandona e che mi spinge a uscire dalla zona protetta seguendo la scia del suo odore, cercandolo per bearmi anche solo di guardarlo da lontano. Mentre cerco uno stupido pretesto per potergli parlare. La sua voce è così profonda, quell’intonazione calma come se nulla potesse scalfirlo, vorrei sentirla spezzata dai sospiri veloce e gemiti di piacere mentre possiede il mio corpo. Le gambe mi tremano a questo pensiero, appoggio una mano sul tronco di un albero per sostenermi. Mi sento ardere, c’è un fuoco che parte dal mio basso ventre serpeggiando nel corpo raggiungendo punti che non credevo di avere. Gemo, mentre i miei capezzoli si tendono desiderosi di essere toccati.

«Cosa mi sta succedendo?» La voce mi esce così flebile che fatico a riconoscerla, mi spaventano queste sensazioni perché mai le ho percepite scorrere in me con tale impeto e per chi? Per un demone che non vedrà mai in me una donna con cui condividere anche solo una notte di passione.

Respiro, cercando di calmare questo pulsare furioso al ventre. «Ho bisogno di sentire l’acqua e il vento addosso, potrei impazzire se continuo a pensare a lui.»

Muovendomi lentamente mi avvicino a una sorgente d’acqua calda, ne fiuto l’odore perché la mente è talmente sconvolta dalla miriade di sensazioni che sento, da non riuscire a pensare ad altro. Raggiungo abbastanza in fretta il luogo, senza badare a nulla, mi spoglio del kimono che indosso e sciolgo i capelli. La pace di quella piccola radura riesce a spegnere l’eccitazione, sebbene per poco tempo, quando l’acqua mi avvolge con la sua carezza calda ecco che di nuovo quegli occhi magnetici compaiono nella mia mente. È devastante, mi sembra di sentirmeli scivolare addosso come una carezza in grado di risvegliare ogni cellula del mio corpo, che si tende riconoscendo il tocco dell’unico padrone da cui vorrebbe essere sfiorato.

«Non c’è la faccio.» Scuoto la testa con forza prima di voltarmi di scatto. Spalanco gli occhi, lui è qui a pochi passi da me privo di quel pesante vestiario che cela il suo corpo.

«Kagura, signora del vento, come mai sei qui?»

Sorrido alla sua domanda, forse se conoscesse la verità potrei davvero realizzare uno dei miei sogni: essere sua per una sola notte. Sentirmi viva,anche se il mio cuore non batte nel mio petto. «Ti stavo cercando.»

Quel volto impassibile non mostra nessuna emozione, ti sono così indifferente? Davvero sono così trasparente ai tuoi occhi anche ora che sono nuda di fronte a te?

«Servi ancora Naraku? Cosa vuole ancora da me?»

«Non è lui a volere qualcosa da te, Sesshomaru.» Tremo ma non mi tiro indietro, potrebbe rifiutarmi ma non mi farebbe del male e questo lo so per certo. Ha avuto altre occasioni per farlo eppure non si è mai battuto con me. «Sono io. Io voglio qualcosa da te, e stavolta non me la rifiuterai.»

Siamo così vicini ora, il suo odore forte mi stordisce e rapisce allo stesso modo. «Regalami un sogno per una notte. Solo per stanotte... resta con me.»

Nudi, uno di fronte all’altra, posso permettermi di guardarlo senza alcun pudore. Il suo corpo virile emana forza, la menomazione del braccio staccato non deturpa la sua bellezza. Ogni piccolo muscolo, del demone che mi ha rapito il cuore, risveglia in me il desiderio di trovarmi stretta tra le sue braccia. Voglio toccarlo, per sentire se quella pelle serica, così fredda all’apparenza, possiede calore e lo faccio incurante delle conseguenze. Poso con audacia la mano sul petto glabro scorrendo con il palmo lungo lo sterno, sempre più giù... lì dove l’acqua, della sorgente termale in cui ci trovavano, non nasconde la sua virilità eccitata ai miei occhi affamati. Ne saggiò la consistenza e gemo per la durezza di quel membro stretto nella mano.

«Posso prenderlo come un si?» Sorrido appoggiandomi al demone che continua a guardarmi senza pronunciare alcuna parola. Oso ancora posando le labbra sulle sue, venerandole con le mie finché la mano di Sesshomaru non si stringe al mio fianco e le nostre bocche si uniscono in un vero bacio. Mi perdo totalmente in questo primo contatto, così passionale da togliergli il fiato. Ogni esitazione sparisce mentre i nostri corpi si cercano strusciandosi uno sull’altro in cerca di un contatto profondo.

Finalmente posso gustare il sapore forte del corpo che mi tiene stretta ma non voglio soccombere subito. Questa è la mia notte. L’unica notte che il principe dei demoni mi concederà e non deve finire subito. Faccio appello alla mia volontà, mi scosto leggermente e con un gemito eccitato comincio a baciare ogni lembo di pelle che riesco a raggiungere.

«Mi piace il sapore della tua pelle...» Lo sussurro staccandomi appena da lui. È bello, lo è sempre stato, in grado di affascinare pur rimanendo fermo. Godo nel sapere quel corpo scultoreo solo per me. Mi accosto ancora a lui e sento la dura erezione pulsare nella mano, abbasso la testa per riempirmi gli occhi di quella visione che invita a raggiungerla. Mi sembra di non aver desiderato altro che sentirla, è un impulso irrazionale che decido di seguire. Mi inginocchiò davanti a lui, che continua a guardarmi senza far niente, prendo un lungo respiro e poso la lingua sulla punta, assaggiando il sapore intenso. Un gesto audace che piace molto al mio amante, decisa a sentire quel corpo tendersi di nuovo apro la bocca per prenderlo tutto e questa volta lo faccio gemere forte. Esulto per quella piccola vittoria.

«Aaah...» Una scossa di piacere mi attraversa le membra, come se mi avesse toccata nel punto più sensibile solo quell’esclamazione. La mano di Sesshomaru si posa nei miei capelli, stringendoli appena, chiedendomi di più. Aumento la velocità, per intensificare il piacere che mio demone sente. La mia lingua assapora instancabile quel sesso duro ormai quasi all'apice. Voglio sentirlo venire nella mia bocca e alla fine ottengo quello che desidero.

Mi rialzo lentamente strusciando i seni turgidi contro di lui, deve sentire quanto mi ha eccitata vederlo fremere in quel modo. «Sei già stanco, potente Sesshomaru?»

Quelle iridi dorate mi trapassano le carni per l’intensità con cui mi guardano, sussulto e sento il basso ventre fremere, per un momento lo temo e faccio un passo indietro. Temo quello che potrebbe farmi provare. Ma il mio retrocedere non gli piace, con delicata forza, mi spinge verso una sporgenza di rocce.

«Sei già stanca signora del vento?» Scuoto la testa incapace di parlare. «Bene.»

Sussurra allungando il viso per mordermi il mento, leccandolo con la lingua che prende a percorrermi il collo per poi scendere giù verso i capezzoli tesi che richiedono a gran voce di essere mordicchiati. Chiudo gli occhi bagnandomi le labbra secche con la lingua, troppo lentamente Sesshomaru bacia i miei seni succhiandoli con forza imprimendo le sue zanne sulla carne tenera. Lancio un grido, dolore e piacere mischiati insieme, per un momento le gambe mi cedono. Mi afferro con decisione alla roccia mentre il volto, del mio amante mi percorrere il ventre piatto e più giù. La vista si tinge di bianco appena la lingua impertinente sfiora l’interno della mia intimità. Fremo di piacere, voglio di più.

«Non smettere...ti prego...» Lo sussurro tra gli ansiti sempre più profondi, chiudo gli occhi mentre affondo una mano in quei morbidi capelli argentei. L’acqua in cui siamo avvolti diventa bollente, sento quella lingua muoversi, le labbra succhiare e la mano ancora mi palpa insistentemente il seno mi spinge a gridare con tutta la voce. Mentre il calore sale... sale... una bolla che presto sarebbe esplosa.

«Ahhhh....sì, Sessho...» Non posso resistere. Non voglio resistere, l’ho sognato così tante volte. Ma l’immaginazione non è nulla contro la realtà che sto vivendo. Il demone all’apparenza glaciale, che dal primo momento mi ha conquistata, la riesce a farmi sentire viva. Ogni cellula del mio corpo si risveglia, al suo tocco, gode come mai. Non esiste più nulla a parte noi due e la lussuria che ormai ci tiene legati e presto sarebbe esplosa lasciandoci esausti. Mi concedo a lui, permettendogli di arrivare dove vuole, gridandogli il mio apprezzamento. Graffio quella carne candida perché per giorni deve ricordare anche lui questa notte. La mia stessa essenza vitale è concentrata su quel punto sensibile costantemente stimolato, da quella lingua impertinente che non mi concede un attimo di tregua. Ansimo e le lacrime di piacere mi inondano il viso mentre soccombo al piacere con un grido più altro, prima di lasciarmi andare contro la roccia.

Tremo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, eppure li socchiudo quando il mio demone mi cerca la bocca. Uniamo le nostre labbra, mischiando i sapori e il respiri, le lingue duellano come mai prima hanno fatto tra loro, senza che nessuna delle due soccomba all’altra.

«Sei stanca?» Una luce diversa brilla in quello sguardo ora, la cupidigia di chi ha ancora voglia di godere e far godere e io non voglio perdermi niente. Allaccio le cosce introno alla vita del mio bellissimo signore, spingendomelo addosso, sorrido maliziosa quando il sesso eretto bussa alle porte della mia intimità.

«Si, ma non di te.» Afferro quel membro per spingerlo dentro di me, un gesto che sembra eccitare parecchio il mio amante che, con un movimento forte dei fianchi, unisce i nostri ventri.

«Sì...» Gemo quasi implorante. Sentirmi penetrare così a fondo per poco non mi ha uccisa di piacere, inarco la schiena invitandolo a muoversi perché non c’è altro da aggiungere.

Siamo due cuori solitari alla deriva, in questo momento. Anime che stanno cercando un momento di oblio dove perdersi per poi ritrovare la strada. Una strada che non ci avrebbe mai visti uniti.

Accantono il pensiero doloroso, concentrandomi su quello che sto vivendo. Se le sensazioni provate prima mi sono sembrate bellissime, ora ciò che sento è una bruciante unione. Lo amo. Amo Sesshomaru e la sua forza, la sua alterigia, la platina ghiacciata di cui si ricopre, la sua arroganza e la bellissima anima che custodisce dentro di sé.

Sono felice, per la prima volta felice. Godo di quel petto che, al ritmo con le spinte, struscia contro di me. Godo della sua mano stretta sul mio fondoschiena per imprime ancora più forza ai movimenti. Godo dei nostri bacini uniti in una danza sessualmente erotica. Godo di quei fili argentei che mi ricadono sul viso.

«Ah...ahh... è... è bellissimo…» La sollecitazione vocale piace al mio demone che cambia leggermente inclinazione.

«Grida il mio nome, Kagura... gridalo... gridalo finché il piacere non giungerà al termine.»

Un ordine sensualmente bisbigliato al mio orecchio, un comando a cui mi arrendo senza lottare.

«Mh, Sesshomaru...continua...così...» Mescolo le grida a respiri affannati e gemiti incontrollati. Non possiamo più fermarci, non possiamo più arrestare i movimenti dei nostri corpi sempre più tesi e frementi.

La mente completamente soggiogata non reca più pensieri, solo istinto, desiderio, una passionalità che incendia la mia carne, forse il mio cuore, ovunque lo ha messo Naruku, in questo momento batte all’impazzata finalmente vivo. Una improvvisa spinta porta il sesso di Sesshomaru a stimolare un punto tremendamente sensibile al mio interno, mi inarcò di scatto gridando. Comincio ad assecondare quei movimenti sempre più frenetici e forti. Mi aggrappò con forza alle sue spalle, ormai al limite

«Di più... spingi di più...Sesshomaru.» Lo incito, sebbene non ne ha bisogno, lo vedo come sta godendo e questo mi fa sentire euforica. Finalmente quel volto imperturbabile è sconvolto dal piacere a causa mia.

«Grida il mio nome... Sesshomaru... grida il mio nome...Sesshomaru...» Continuo a gridarglielo finché entrambe non ci perdiamo nella luce accecante del piacere. I sensi mi abbandonano, come se con l’orgasmo si fossero dissolte tutte le mie forze ma prima di chiudere gli occhi lo sento.

«Kagura...»

Un piccolo raggio di sole mi colpisce gli occhi, spingendomi a sollevare le palpebre. Sono riversa sull’erba morbida, il mio kimono adagiato sul corpo nudo. Piano, piano, i ricordi della notte appena vissuta tornano alla mente. Mi metto a sedere di scatto e cerco il demone con cui ho condiviso la passione ma di lui non c’è traccia.

Sospiro, ricacciando indietro le lacrime. «Non hai aspettato neanche il mio risveglio, ora non saprò mai se quello che abbiamo vissuto è stato reale o solo un sogno.»

Con calma indosso le mie vesti, il corpo piacevolmente indolenzito può essere una prova di quanto avvenuto ma non voglio cedere alle lusinghe della mente. Cerco il mio ventaglio, è appoggiato a un albero e quando lo raggiungo per prenderlo la vedo... una ciocca di capelli argentei legati con un nastro viola.

«Sesshomaru...» La predo stringendola al petto, questo è il ricordo materiale della magica notte vissuta insieme mentre gli altri ricordi li conserverò dentro di me per momenti bui in cui non vedrò nessuna via d’uscita.

Un giorno sarò libera come il vento e allora forse... forse ti dirò quel ti amo che non sono riuscita a pronunciare.

Fine


End file.
